No, we're not duping you with propaganda
by idontknowwhattodoforausername
Summary: As soon as John has finished doubling over with laughter, he immediately forwards the article to Alex. Lams because OTP


_First fanfiction so please don't judge I know it's bad writing. Just a little drabble- I know that there is no reason for them to be in Australia but like I'm Australian so oh well. And yes, unfortunately this did happen._

John opened his phone, only to raise his eyebrows and double over with laughter. Australian politics was usually tediously boring, but every now and often they got gems such as this. As frustrating, racist, and homophobic as some politicians were at least they provided amusement with their ridiculousness every now and then. The latest entertainment was from One Nation candidate Michelle Meyers.

Now, John and his friends loved to talk about rights. Especially one's close to them such as LGBT+ rights. But in no way did they ever think that their 'educating' equated to propaganda. Particularly Nazi propaganda. Yet that was exactly what Meyers was claiming.

 _'_ _Are you wondering why even some Christians are being swayed by the gender industry's pitch and push 4 same sex 'marriage' and acceptance of fake families?_

 _It's not by accident, it's by a carefully contrived but disingenuous mind control program, melded together by two, Norwegian homosexuals who graduated from Harvard – one of whom has since prematurely passed away. It's by a design covert to the general public but fully practiced and promoted by the LGBTIQQMA/P community._

 _Utilising many of the strategies developed by the Soviets and then the Nazis, they have gone on to apply and perfect these principles so as to make them universal in their application – but with devastating results considering the counter productive nature of such 'unions'._

 _It's time 4 Christians to wake up to what's going on and stop being duped by those whose interests are self serving but unnatural, unproductive and unhealthy. It's time to stop aiding and abetting those whose intent is to further mar the image of those created by God to reflect HIS image – NOT a broken and fake identity cobbled together by the gender industry.'_

Obviously it was utter bullshit. And, maybe it could've been slightly hurtful. But honestly John was too blown away by how hilarious it all was. Of course, the first thing John did was forward it to Alex, who immediately replied with the suggestion that they should write some gay propaganda.

And that's how John found himself curled up on Alex's bed drawing rainbow turtles spouting some random shit like, 'We can do it! 5 easy ways for you and all your friends to become gay' and 'How to identify and report someone who's straight'. Of course they didn't actually believe in the stuff they were writing but hey might as well humour One Nation, plus it meant John got to draw turtles which was a bonus.

But the best part was that John got to spend extra time with Alex. Every now and then he would sneak a glance at Alex's deeply concentrated frown as he attempted to draw. His ponytail was bouncing up and down as he moved, and he kept sighing in frustration because, as much as he hated to admit it, drawing was one of his greatest weaknesses. Silently chuckling, John leaned over and gently picked up Alex's pencil and fixed up some little mistakes here and there. Alex leaned back and watched John's graceful curves and lines.

"Argh I'll never be good at this it's too hard!" he complained. Alex actually wasn't that bad, but being a perfectionist it was hard for him not to be the best at something for once.

Alex grabbed the papers and cleared them off the bed, declaring their propaganda work done for the day.

"Although we should get paid to do this honestly, it's so fun. Maybe the Greens will hire us," he joked. They sat on the bed next to each other, just thinking in silence. John's heart was racing from being so close to Alex, but he was pretty sure Alex wasn't thinking about anywhere near the same thing. Without a word, he just leaned over and hugged John, and they sat there, just the two of them, feeling each other's warmth.


End file.
